


Christmas Fun

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the World be like without Bill Kaulitz? It all started a few days before Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fun

December 2 8:55 PM

Bill and Tom walked down the strip of the airport clad in hoodies, hats, and sunglasses trying to hide from curious eyes.

“Uh,” Bill snorted ducking his head lower, “I can’t believe this everyone is staring. How do they recognize us?”

Tom smirked and shoved Bill playfully, “You idiot anyone can tell it’s you. Your not exactly the master of incognito!” 

The twins continued to walk murmuring to each other just trying to get to baggage claim and get of out there. They had given Tobi and everyone from security a break. After all it was almost Christmas! However the numerous curious glances and hushed whispers were making Bill feel a little nervous without security with them. It was a risk but the boys felt that the crew deserved some time at home and not baby sitting some spoiled teenage rockers.

“As long as no one comes up to me I’m fine,” Bill whispered struggling with his bags. Tom smiled and grabbed an arm’s full glancing around for a luggage cart.

“Did you really need to bring so many?” Tom sighed setting the bags down. He was just about to reach for a cart when a tall blonde girl beat him to it.

“Oh I’m sorry,” the girl smiled offering him the cart, “Here you were here first.”

Tom shook his head no and smiled over to Bill gloating. Bill simply rolled his eyes and motioned to the assortment of bags on the floor in front of him. 

“That’s okay you can have it,” Tom smiled taking the girl’s hand and guiding it to the cart. The girl blushed bright red and nodded muttering thanks before dashing off almost frantically. 

“Great now where are we gonna get a cart?” Bill hissed as Tom sauntered back over with a shit-eating grin.

“Will you chill?”

December 2 9:24 PM 

Bill slumped in his seat tugging on the brim of his hat while the Tom ordered. The waitress carefully glanced at the twins biting her lip trying to write down the order without drooling.

“God!” Bill cried when the waitress left. “I hate this! It’s like we are the plague or something!” 

“Please your just mad because no little fangirl came up to you at the airport… or on the plane!”

Bill glared and reached across the table to shove Tom in the shoulder. The two twins laughed and sat back into their seats whipping out their cell phones to check messages.

“Um excuse me?”

Tom glanced up at the waitress who was shuffling nervously from one foot to the other. “The young lady over there wanted to buy you a drink.”

Tom smiled and craned his neck to see the girl the waitress was pointing out. He scanned the small pub until his eyes landed on the blonde girl from before. She was tall, almost as tall as Tom and her tight black yoga pants only highlighted how long her legs were. She wore a tight white t-shirt and smiled at Tom motioning him over by curling her index finger.

“Sure,” Tom shrugged winking at the blonde, “Just me?”

“Yes,” the waitress stammered, “Her exact words were ‘For the gentleman with the dreads and sour expression’.”

Tom laughed. It had been awhile since he met a girl quite as rambunctious as the blonde sitting at the bar. It was refreshing from the sea of sobbing fangirls and he found her spunk amusing. Plus he hadn’t been laid in weeks.

“Thanks.” Tom smiled as the waitress set the drink down. Bill scowled from across the table obviously pissed no one had paid him any special attention today. 

“I’ll be right back okay Bill?”

“Sure,” Bill said suddenly very fascinated with his nails.

Tom smiled and ruffled his little brother’s hair before taking off for the bar. Bill sat alone in the little booth until the food came and waited for Tom but he was still chatting up the girl. Bill was starving and he wanted to eat. Tom's laughter could be heard from across the pub and Bill only scowled shoving a bite of hamburger into his mouth.

"Dumbass..." he mumbled. 

December 2 10:18 PM

“God dammit Tom!” Bill scowled downing his third chocolate milkshake of that meal. Tom’s food still sat across from Bill untouched and cold. Tom and girl had disappeared about half an hour ago but not before Tom mouthing across the pub to Bill ‘Be right back’.

“All done honey?” The waitress asked smiling down at Bill with pity. 

“Yeah,” Bill grumbled checking the time on his phone. Normally if they had been with the crew Bill would have left hours ago but Tom was his ride and had the keys so Bill couldn’t just get up and walk out. 

“Uh hi there,” a voice called out sweetly snapping Bill out of his thoughts.

“Wha?” He said frowning looking up to see a small red head staring down at him. She must have been around 5’6 and from the way she was drooling Bill knew she was a fan.

“You want me to sign something or what? I’m kinda busy.” He snapped not in the mood. It wasn’t that the girl was unattractive or anything, in fact she was kind of cute. She had small pale freckles lining her nose and cheeks with her bright orange and blonde hair down curling around her face. She was petite too and was in a light faded pair of jeans and a tight Bebe shirt. 

“No,” she said still smiling seeming to grow more confident once realizing that Tom was nowhere in sight. She quickly slid into the booth sitting opposite from Bill in Tom’s seat.

“Hey bitch I didn’t say you could sit!” Bill began getting annoyed. Bill was normally much nicer to fans but he was tired and his patience was wearing thin.

“You need to relax,” the girl giggled picking up a menu. “How about an afternoon drink?”

Bill scowled and searched the pub for his waitress ready to get the check and run. A male waiter came over to the table and the red head ordered two Sam Adams staring intently at Bill. It was starting to freak him out that she was being so bold and he just wanted to leave. He made a beeline for the bar and asked for his check looking over his shoulder to see where the stalker had gone, she was nowhere in sight.

“Hey!” A voice cried from behind him.

Bill jerked and nearly screamed as he felt a pair of cold hands clasp his shoulders tightly and a weight pressing into his back. 

“I found you.” The red head whispered in his ear giggling with glee. 

“Listen I’ll sign what you want and even take as many pictures as you want okay? Just leave me alone afterwards got it?” Bill snapped shrugging her off.

The girl scoffed and held out a beer to Bill pouting. “I don’t want any of that. I just want to see you relaxed. You’re never relaxed anymore… and the fans can tell.” 

Bill frowned and discreetly touched his face checking for wrinkles. He found frown marks and gasped quietly pissed off. This girl was getting on his last nerve but her inviting smile made him accept the drink.

She smiled widely and dragged him back to the booth joining Bill on his side humming. Bill sighed and took another drink. Maybe he did need to relax just maybe.

December 3 8:30 AM

Bill sat up and cried out when his head hit something hard. He struggled to get up but to his horror found out that he had been restrained.

“What the hell?” he shouted struggling with the straps holding down his arms and legs. He thrashed out wildly for about a half an hour before tiring out and lying back panting. Where was he? His head was fuzzy and he was still a little hung over. Trying to calm himself he tried to think of what happened last night.

He remembered accepting to drink with that girl and loosing track of how many he had. At one point the blonde from before joined them but there was no trace of Tom. Then he remembered the red head’s scent, how she smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Her hot breathing down his neck and tasting the drinks on her lips. There was flashed of her laughter with the blondes as well. What were their names? The blonde was Raine and the red head was Karyn. 

Bill’s eyes adjusted to the dark room and he soon realized that he was on a table in the what appeared to be a basement. Panic went through Bill and he screamed out thrashing again trying to break loose. Where the hell was he? What had happened last night? Bill sobbed out shaking he didn’t like the looks of this not one bit.

December 5 9:56 PM

It had been almost three days since Bill’s disappearance. Three days the world was missing Bill Kaulitz. The lead singer of Tokio Hotel. Adored by millions. Sex symbol of Germany.

But if so many people loved him why had they not come to rescue him yet? Bill’s stomach growled and he lay there in a vegetable state not hearing, not feeling, and not thinking. He was numb. Three days without food, water, or even a sound. 

Suddenly the lights flicked on blinding Bill. He sneered squinting against the light to make out the form coming down the stairs. And there before him stood Raine her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail in a pink tracksuit holding a tray of food. 

“Hey,” she whispered quietly walking closer setting the tray down.

Bill froze and screamed trying to kick her.

“You bitch! What the fuck! Where am I? What the hell are you going to do with me?”

“Bill, Bill,” she said soothingly trying to calm him down, “Bill please you’ll hurt yourself.”

“The only one that will have to be worried is you! When I get out of here I’m gonna-”

“Enough!” a familiar voice thundered from the top of the stairwell. “Shut up you look ridiculous.” 

Bill stopped thrashing and squinted to see who it was. Just then Raine appeared besides him and injected him with a needle. Bill made a strangled noise as the room began to blur.

“My poor baby,” the voice said giggling. That laugh. Bill recognized it immediately it was Karyn. 

“What should we do?” That was Raine.

“Wait till the drugs wear off and try to feed him again. The poor thing looks like he’s half dead.”

The noises soon blurred together in a buzz and then the lights went out as the door shut again. Bill struggled to stay conscious afraid of what would happen if he wasn’t but his eyelids felt heavy. Oh so very heavy. Sleep over took him and then black.

December 10 12:00 AM

“Hey Bill.” Raine said sitting down next to Bill smiling.

“Hi,” he smiled weakly frantically searching her body. She must have sensed his distress because she laughed and pulled out the needle slowly setting it down on the table.

“Yeeeesssss!” Bill laughed practically bouncing in anticipation.

“Your pretty greedy today,” Raine teased.

“Just give me it! I want it now! I need it!” Bill gasped struggling to grab the needle but the restraints holding him down. 

 

Bill wanted it he hungered for it. Wasn’t Raine nice bringing him his “medicine”? At first when Raine and Karyn had told Bill that security and the crew weren’t taking acre of him enough he had shouted that logic was absurd. They then said that only the fangirls really cared what happened to Bill and that they would take care of him the way he deserved to be taken care of.

In fact Raine and Karyn were so nice that they brought him special medicine everyday. At first it had looked like heroin to Bill but soon the warm feeling of the drugs working inside him told him that Raine and Karyn were so nice to take care of him. 

Raine held his arm steady and shot him up smiling softly down at Bill. Bill sighed out in please enjoying the sudden rush and laid back down relaxing.

“Want to watch some TV?” Raine asked rubbing Bill’s forearm.

“Hmm,” Bill smiled at Raine’s touch, “Yeah sure.”

December 18 3:45 PM

“Bill can you get me the salt?” Karyn called out from the kitchen.

“What?” Bill shouted desperately trying to light up as fast as possible.

“The salt?” she called out from over the faucet.

“Sure, sure.”

Bill inhaled the stick deeply smiling dazed and wobbled to his feet. Life with Raine and Karyn wasn’t so bad now that they had untied him. At first Bill had wanted to run but when he saw Karyn lighting up the hunger that Bill was starting to get used to flared in his body again.

“Here,” Bill wheezed handing her the salt. The perky red head smiled up at Bill with glazed eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. That was the other thing. Bill now always had sex at hand no matter what time of day of where in the house. And both Raine and Karyn where more than willing. 

December 22 11:40 AM

It has been twenty days since Bill Kaulitz has disappeared.

Raine and Karyn walk on Bill’s either side hugging his arms closely as they walk through the mall. Bill is allowed to leave the house so as long as Raine or Karyn are with him.

They don’t need to worry about being recognized because they cut Bill’s hair. It’s short now almost a buzz but still long enough to flop in his eyes. It reminds Bill of how he had his hair in the Rette Mich video… only shorter.

“Where’s Tom?” Bill grumbles starting to sober up. The past few weeks have been a blur of sex, alcohol, and drugs to Bill. He knows he looks just as awful as he feels. His cheeks have sunk in and his eyes have bags under them. He’s paled quite a lot and Raine and Karyn know there’s no way anyone would recognize him as the famous rocker. 

Bill's tired. Kayrn and Raine rarely let him sleep for too long so he's always on edge. He feels like his legs are jello and they seem to drag on the floor. His head feels heavy and Bill slows his pace wanting to sit. Raine grunts and jerks him along forcing him to keep up.

“Who’s Tom baby?” Karyn murmurs stroking his arm as they walk into a store.

“Wha?” Bill asks suddenly forgetting what he was asking. “He's Tom. My Tomi... my uh..."

"Your what?" Raine says cooly staring Bill down.

"I don’t remember anymore.” Bill mumbles ducking his head as Raine gives his arm a squeeze.

Karyn looks to Raine and gives her a concerned look but Raine just keeps smiling and tugs them along.

December 25 1:23 AM

The sound of laughter and clinking glasses fills the air as Karyn drags Bill through a Christmas party. Bill feels light headed and exhausted. He just wants to sleep but whenever he tries to someone always shakes him awake. 

“Karyn I want to go to sleep.” Bill slurs reaching to grab the tiny red head that’s dancing on the floor. The music is pounding and Bill doesn’t even know where he is. A few people would give him curious glances but then shake their heads as if not believing the similarity between Bill and then Bill Kaulitz.

“Come on!” Karyn laughs pulling Bill out onto the dance floor and grinding on him. It feels nice and Bill’s head feels fuzzy so he lets her gripping her thighs.

Karyn laughs and picks up the pace looking over her shoulder at Bill. “I love you.” She says only loud enough for Bill to hear. She tips her head up and plants a kiss on his mouth. “Merry Christmas.”

January 2 4:20 PM

It has been one year and thirty-two days since Bill Kaulitz went missing.

Bill has just spent his second Christmas with Raine and Karyn. They had lots of fun exchanging gifts and Bill was even happy enough to put a bow on his head. Suddenly the laughter stops and the two girls crawl towards the TV listening intently. 

“Raine?” Bill whines tugging on the girl’s foot. She shhes him and crawls closer turning up the volume.

The TV says, “It has just been announced by David Jost that the infamous band Tokio Hotel is no longer. After searching for the band’s lead singer Bill Kaulitz and having no such luck the band has decided to break up. The police have closed the Bill Kaulitz case and it is assumed that he is dead. Thousands of crying fans have come to the record company headquarters today to mourn the lose of the band-”

Karyn clicks off the TV and turns to Raine looking stunned. Bill frowns he’s confused. What’s going on? So what some band broke up big deal. But then why are tears running down Bill’s face?

December 25 5:34 PM

It has been five years since Bill disappeared.

Bill walks by himself through a store stopping to glance at a Santa Claus in the Berlin mall. Bill giggles to himself still a little hung-over from the party last night. This Santa has dread locks and looks very sad as each kid climbs into his lap. 

Bill stops and stares at the Santa and the man looks up and catches his eye his lip ring glinting in the light. The Santa locks sad glazed eyes with Bill and it seems as if he is right through him. Nervous, Bill cracks a smile and tilts his head to the side as if to say kids what are you gonna do? 

Bill smiles one last time at him and then begins to walk off not noticing the Santa shoving a kid off his lap. Or that the Santa is now chasing after Bill with his mouth open. The Santa needs to know, he needs to see that smile again. He must know. 

The man stops Bill and he turns around confused.

“Excuse me?” Bill says confused looking the Santa up and down. The man remains silently staring and Bill smiles out of nervousness. 

“Oh Bill!” the man cries hugging Bill close. Bill tried to struggle out but stops when the familiar smell of cologne hits him. Bill knows that scent. But from where? Suddenly everything comes back to him at once. The airport, Tom leaving with Raine, the drugs, and the crying late at night for no apparent reason. It hits Bill like a ton of bricks and he sobs out collapsing to the floor when his knees buckle beneath him.

Tom hugs him tight and whispers, “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”


End file.
